The Curse of an Enemy
by browneyes93
Summary: DM/OC Brooke Garner came to Hogwarts for a better chance at life than her Small Town, USA. She makes three great friends and she joins them in the Battle against Voldemort. When something goes astray in the battle how will her life change?
1. The Battle

AN: I started this story ages ago, I cannot even remember exactly when. I did not complete it. I got halfway through and hit a wall. I'm hoping now to finish it and get it out in the world so others may read it. My writing style has changed so please be forgiving when later chapters are up because there will be a change. If you read a chapter, PLEASE PLEASE review. If you loved it tell me what you liked, and if you hated it tell me what you didn't like. I am completely open to any and all comments. Thank you for joining me on this wild ride.

The Curse of an Enemy

The battle raged in front of her. She saw Harry near the steps of the castle dueling a Death Eater whose name she did not know. How much longer could they hold off the enemy? A shock of platinum blonde hair crossed in Brooke's field of vision. Thinking it would be the younger of the Malfoys Brooke realized she was wrong. Lucius Malfoy was headed to the duel between Harry and the Death Eater. Before Brooke could comprehend what was happening Lucius Malfoy had his wand raised at Harry and was shouting the beginning of a curse. Brooke took a step forward as if to protect Harry but knowing she couldn't do anything. And with Harry's back to the elder Malfoy he wasn't going to be standing for much longer.

All of a sudden Lucius was flying through the air. Brooke looked around to see who had saved Harry. Brooke couldn't believe what she saw. Draco Malfoy with his wand raised and a look of shock displayed on his chiseled features. Brooke ran down the hill she had been observing all of this on knowing she should be in the battle. When she got to level ground she heard Narcissa Malfoy screaming at her only son.

"How dare you curse your own father! How dare you protect that scum! You are no son of mine!" She brought her wand within inches of Draco's face, yelling a curse Brooke had never heard. Without thinking Brooke raised her wand and yelled, "Protego!"

Her shield charm reached the young Malfoy right before the curse did. The curse hit the shield and ricocheted back and hit Brooke squarely in the stomach.


	2. Hogwarts Express

AN: Things in italics are flashbacks so as to better understand my OC Brooke Garner.

_Brooke was nervous as she loaded her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. This was the first time she had been out of her home country, the United States of America. Plus her parents weren't with her because they couldn't afford the trip to London. So much had happened the past few weeks and it had turned Brooke's world upside down. Getting a letter telling her she was a witch and had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain. Coming to London had made it sink in to Brooke that this was all real, and Brooke knew she was getting her chance to leave her poor excuse of a hometown._

_Brooke looked for a compartment on the train. She looked and looked but couldn't find a compartment. Just as she was ready to give up Brooke came across a compartment with two boys that looked to be her age. She tentatively opened the door._

_"Excuse me, may I join you?" Brooke asked the two boys. Brooke looked from the red haired boy to the raven haired one. It took the duo a moment to answer for they were shocked by her accent._

_"Umm yeah, sure," the raven haired boy answered while motioning to the seat beside him. Brooke smiled at him and took the seat._


	3. Sirius

Draco watched in shock as the girl who had just saved him took the full brunt of the curse his mother had meant for him. Brooke was picked up into the air then thrown back onto the ground face down. Every time Brooke moaned in pain it felt like somebody was punching Draco in his gut. He didn't understand this pain he was feeling, unless it was guilt but he had never felt that. Draco dropped to his knees beside Brooke's head forgetting about the battle that continued around the pair. he gently rolled Brooke over trying not to cause her anymore pain, but still a moan escaped her lips.

"Shh, it's all going to be alright," Draco said to Brooke as he pulled her into his lap. Sirius Black ran to the unlikely pair having seen Brooke being raised into the air. Sirius knelt down across from them.

"What happened?" Sirius asked the young Malfoy.

"My mother was going to curse me for protecting Harry and Brooke saved me, but she was hit with the curse instead," Draco answered his distant cousin.

"Do you know what curse?" Sirius asked not taking his eyes off Brooke looking for a clue as to how to help her.

"No I don't but it sounded like Old Magic," Draco answered as Brooke moaned again.

Sirius realized that the girl who was like a daughter to him was fighting to breathe. "We've got to get her out of here," Sirius said.

Draco picked Brooke up and stood beside Sirius as curses flew by them. Sirius grabbed hold of Draco's arm and turned on the spot. Next moment they were standing in a bedroom inside Grimmauld Place. "Put her on the bed, I'll be right back," Sirius said before he apparated once again.


	4. The Lake

_"Hey, you guys seen Brooke?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione as he walked into the Gryffindor common room._

_"No I haven't seen her since Potions," Hermione answered back._

_"I'll go get the map," Harry ran up their dormitory and grabbed the map. The trio found an abandoned classroom to look at the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry announced as he tapped the parchment in front of him with his wand. The parchment came to life, soon everyone that was in the castle was represented on the map._

_Ron found that Brooke was outside by the lake. Now knowing their friends where bouts they headed out to check on her. The three spotted her sitting under a large oak tree by the shore of the lake._

_"Brooke, where have you been?" Ron asked the girl._

_"We've been worried about you," Hermione told her._

_"I'm sorry y'all. I've just had a lot on my mind, and I didn't want to worry you with it," she replied._

_"Hey, you know you can tell us anything," Harry told her as he sat down on the ground beside her._

_"Its just that I'm worried about my parents. Do you think Voldemort would send someone after my parents?" Brooke asked them nervously._

_"I don't know Brooke, I just don't know," Harry told her honestly as he put his arm around her._

_"Try and not worry about it, okay Brooke?" Ron asked her._

_"Ron's right you know. You can't help your parents if you are worried here and get distracted. They can protect themselves," Hermione supplied confidently._


	5. The Healer

Draco layed Brooke down on the queen sized bed. Trying not to listen to her struggling to breathe he took off her shoes and cloak and pulled the blankets over her small frame. He sat on the edge of the bed taking her calloused hand in his pale one. Draco watched her chest rise and fall with each labored breath and it finally hit him that the girl he had hated for seven years had saved him from his own mother. At that thought, realizing he had nobody Draco began to shake uncontrollably. Not wanting to disturb Brooke he got off the bed and went and sat in a dusty chair in the corner of the room. Draco lost track of the time. He jumped in his char as Sirius apparated into the room along with a Healer.

Sirius rushed up the bed. He felt her forehead for fever and Draco noticed her breathing had worsened. Sirius made room for the Healer. Draco watched as if he was in a tunnel as the Healer poked and prodded Brooke, listened to her lungs and took her temperature. Finally the Healer stood and walked to a nearby table where his bag sat. He rummaged through his bag pulling vials of potions out then replacing them. After a full five minutes her pulled three vials he was happy with and returned to the bed.

"What are you giving her?" Sirius asked concerned for the young girl before him.

"This first one is to lower her fever. She will need it every two hours," he said as he lifted Brooke's head and tipped the potion in her mouth. She moaned in pain as she was moved. "This one is for the pain. Give it to her once a day," the Healer said as he repeated what he did with the previous potion.

"And the last?" Sirius asked.

"A strengthing potion, once a day also," the Healer said as he stood. "I'll be back in the morning. Tonight will be the roughest more than likely. Don't leave her alone," he said wagging a finger at Sirius.

"I won't, but before you go could you give him something for the shock?" Sirius asked motioning to Draco behind him.

"Yes, just let me find it," the Healer said as he turned back to his bag. "You are in for a rough night," he said to Sirius as he gave Draco the potion.

"I know. Thank you for coming so soon," Sirius said as he showed the Healer out.


	6. Lupin

When he came back Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Brooke's hand in his. Sirius heard Draco pleading for Brooke to live. To who he was pleading Sirius didn't know. He decided to give Draco some time to be with Brooke. Sirius quietly closed the door and crept down the hallway.

"Please let her live. She doesn't deserve this. Please make her strong and relieve the pain she's in," Draco prayed for the first time over Brooke's weak body.

Sirius was leaning over the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. A small pop brought him out of his thoughts. Remus Lupin was standing on the other side of the table when his wife Nymphodora Tonks apparated behind him.

"Where did you go? What's wrong?" Lupin asked taking in Sirius's mood.

Sirius shook his head, "Brooke got hit with a curse from Narcissa. We don't know what it is. I've never seen anything like it," Sirius put his head in his hands.

"We?" Tonks asked sitting down in a chair.

"Healer Thompson, and Draco," Sirius answered not moving.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Lupin asked confused.

"Yes, his mother was going to curse him, Brooke put up a shield charm, she got the curse, Draco got to her, then I did. Now we're here," Sirius said standing slowly. He headed for the stairs knowing Remus would follow. As Sirius neared the door to the bedroom he heard Remus's footsteps on the stairs. Sirius put his hand on the doorknob and paused. He took a deep breath and opened the door just as Remus reached the landing he was on. Sirius stepped into the room and realized Draco had dimmed the lights.

Draco heard the door open and he looked up and saw Sirius stepping in. Draco nodded in recognition. He also saw Remus Lupin in the hallway. He knew the battle was over or close to it. He didn't care what the outcome of it was, as long as Brooke would be okay. If she wasn't it was all his fault.

Lupin walked to the side of the bed and observed Brooke. "You know, she's going to have to fight, right?" Lupin said as he glanced up at Sirius.

"Yeah I do, but she's a lot stronger than she looks," Sirius said as he drew up another chair.


	7. A Long Night

Draco stared intently at Brooke as the two older men talked. God she was beautiful. How come I never realized that before? Her honey blonde hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her head. Her plump pink lips were set in a grimace from the pain, and her thick and long lashes seemed to rest on her cheek. Did I see that right? Did her eyes just flutter? There it is again. Yet another moan escaped her lips.

Both Sirius and Lupin put their full attention to Brooke.

"Brooke? Brooke can you hear me?" Draco asked brushing a stray hair away from her face. She shifted at his touch.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Yes, I'm here Brooke," Draco said as he rubbed her hand.

"Brooke, are you in any pain?" Sirius said as he walked to the foot of the bed.

"Sirius? Sirius don't let Harry and Ron see me like this," Brooke exclaimed a look of horror in her eyes. She tried to sit up, but both Draco and Remus pushed her back into the bed.

"I promise Brooke, but are you in any pain?" Sirius insisted.

"Uh huh," Brooke said as she fell back into her fevered sleep.

Draco let his head fall once he realized she was still hurting. "How can we help her?" Draco asked looking up at the two older men.

"Nothing," replied Sirius, "We can't give her any more potion for awhile. Sleep is the best for her right now." Draco just nodded.

The entire night was filled with Brooke's moans and the restless pacing of both Sirius and Draco. After what felt like years to the two men the sun began to rise. In a short while the sound of voices came from the kitchen.

Sirius slowly stood up from his chair. "I'm going to go see what all the commotion is about," Sirius informed Draco.

As Sirius drew closer to the kitchen he could pick out the raised voices of Harry, Ron and Remus. Sirius placed his hand on the kitchen door, paused a moment to regain his composure, and pushed the door open.


	8. Harry and Ron

When Sirius walked into the kitchen Harry and Ron were standing on one side of the table yelling at Remus. The noise stopped when they realized Sirius was there.

"Where is she?" Harry blurted out.

"What happened?" Ron questioned at the same time.

"Listen, calm down. Take a seat and I'll tell you," Sirius told them very tiredly. "Last night Draco saved you Harry, from Lucius. His mother was going to curse Draco for it, but Brooke put up a shield charm. The curse rebounded off the charm and hit her instead. We still don't know what it was, but Brooke is in a lot of pain, and is having trouble breathing from it. She's upstairs sleeping right now, but she doesn't need visitors right now. She needs to rest."

"To hell with that. We're her best friends," Ron said.

"At least let us see her," Harry offered.

" I can't let you. When she is feeling stronger yes, but right now I don't want to take the chance," Sirius said. "What happened last night?"

"Voldemort is gone. We don't have to worry," Harry told him sounding a lot older than seventeen.

"Hermione's gone. So is Snape and Charlie," Ron said as he rested his head on the table before him.

Sirius sat in shock hearing just a few of the names of the dead.

Upstairs Draco was still watching Brooke like a hawk.

At least her breathing isn't as bad. He touched her forehead. Her fever is coming down too. Thank God. Brooke shifted in her sleep.

"Draco?" she whispered.

"Yes Brooke, I'm here," he said moving closer to her.

"Can I have some water?" she asked.

"Yes let me just get some," Draco said as he stood up and walked to the table. He poured a glass and returned to her side. After helping her drink a few sips of water he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, a lot better. I still feel like I've been hit by a truck though," she joked.

"You probably will for a few more days. Let me go tell Sirius you're awake."


	9. Morning

Draco walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey, Sirius she's awake."

Everyone in the room jumped being taken by surprise by Draco. Harry and Ron looked warily at each other. "What's he doing here?" Ron asked.

"Draco helped bring Brooke here, and he stayed," Sirius answered Ron. "How is she?"

"She actually seems a lot better. I think her fever has broken and she doesn't seem to have a problem breathing anymore. She did say she felt like she had got hit by a truck," Draco answered.

"I bet she does," Lupin responded.

"I'll go check on her. Can you call Healer Thompson, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Let me see how she is doing and then maybe you can see her," Sirius answered the questioning looks of Ron and Harry.

Sirius climbed the stairs and quickly entered Brooke's room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Alright, it still feels like I've gotten punched in the stomach a hundred times. I don't think I could walk down those stairs by myself though, cause I feel weak," she answered trying to sit up in bed.

"Well I can give you something for the weakness, but I'll wait until the Healer gets here and he can look at you himself," Sirius told her. "You gave us quite a scare. We didn't think you would be awake for a couple more days."

Brooke chuckled at this. "Well Sirius, you should have had more faith in me. You know I'm full of surprises," she tried to joke.

"Yes I...," Sirius started but was interrupted by Healer Thompson.

"Why, Miss Garner you have decided to join us. I am quite surprised," Healer Thompson told her as he sat his bag down on the bed.

"Yes sir, that's what I have been hearing," Brooke replied. "Do you know what curse it was?"

"No, I don't. I haven't seen anything like it. The way your body reacted to it last night I would have thought you would not be awake quite yet." Healer Thompson began to check for fever and her breathing. "Yes, the fever is gone. Your breathing is almost normal. How is your pain?"

"My ribs are sore, they feel bruised along with my stomach in general."

"Well I'll treat it you as if you do have bruised ribs. Would you like me to wrap them?"

"Yes, please."

Healer Thompson wrapped Brooke's ribs and gave her the strengthening potion and the potion for pain. He wished her well and said she should be fine and left.

"Are you up for seeing Harry and Ron? They've been here for awhile wanting to see you," Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, send them up. And could I have something to eat?" Brooke asked.

"Of course, what would you like?"

"Some soup would be wonderful."

"I'll get right on it," Sirius said as he left her room once again.


End file.
